Autumn in Tuscany
by ss9
Summary: Third in the seasons series: AU It's Autumn and Cecil's attempt to bury himself in Colby Co bears unexpected dividends of the romantic kind. Can these star crossed lovers ever end up on the same page?


Autumn in Tuscany

It had been four months, four long months and Cecil Colby had thrown himself into his work. Colby Co had become his wife and mistress, the much needed distraction, anything to stop his thoughts going to her. A futile effort since despite his best efforts Alexis still haunted his dreams. But Cecil was resolved; he had put her behind him once before, he just had to learn how to do so again.

Vexing and thwarting Blake Carrington had quickly moved to become his favourite hobby, and when that combined with making Colby Co more profitable, well it was the closest to happy Cecil was now able to come. His latest endeavour snatching out the deal to purchase an oil refinery, from a company that was restructuring their assets, out from under Blake's nose was a particular coup. Now Blake would have to come cap in hand to Cecil to process his oil and the Colby Scion couldn't wait for that meeting.

Or he would be if there wasn't one last annoying stumbling block.

The contracts were all negotiated, on the point of signing even but it seemed the owner of the parent company now insisted on meeting him in person before agreeing. It was a formality or so the CEO insisted, his father just wanting to flex his shareholder muscles and so Cecil had dutifully agreed, and had travelled to Italy to meet the old goat, charm him and get the deal signed.

It was at least a beautiful villa, not that Cecil was in the mood to savour his surroundings, and even as the houseman had shown him to his room after it appeared he had arrived to be the middle of some sort of party. Cecil at least appreciated the quiet room, in which he could shower and change before he was forced to put on his most charming smile to meet his hosts.

Fortunately by the time he was ready to descend the eldest son who he had been in negotiations with had also arrived and the pair headed into the fray together.

"I really should warn you my younger brother is here and he is opposed to the plans to reform the business."

Nodding in feigned understanding Cecil tried to find a measure of sympathy, he knew first-hand how troublesome brothers could be. In the end setting up his own business in Denver had been the only solution instead of the endless infighting with Jason over Colby enterprises.

"Honestly I don't know what has gotten into Luca's head recently, he's always been a playboy but now he wants to start acting like the big business man, it's all to impress that new floozy of his…He brought her here for Father's party, a divorcee under my mother's roof."

"I am sure it will all work itself out." Cecil added non-committedly, tugging uncomfortably on his formal dinner suit when he caught sight of the more informal attire of the rest of the guests.

Yet if his hosts were amused by his formality they showed no sign of it and Cecil was forced to endure being paraded around like the prize at a fair and introduced to far too many people for it to be all one family surely.

"So this is the American come to plunder the family treasure chest."

Starting in surprise at the strongly accented English and the barely veiled hostility, Cecil wasn't ignorant of the way his host tensed and shook his head at his wayward son, muttered something that sounded rebuking in Italian.

"My son Luca oh and this is his…"

Turning to greet the playboy son and what was clearly his latest conquest, Cecil's gaze passed over the dark haired blue eyed Italian, whose dark tan and toned physique spoke more of days spent at the beach or playing tennis than time spent behind a desk.

And then to his shock and growing horror the woman at his side, her delicate hand looped through Luca's elbow, his latest floozy, a very familiar looking Alexis who at first glance about as pleased to see Cecil as he was to see her.

Dinner had been an exercise in modern torture. Fortunately his hosts displeasure of the "divorced floozy" their son had invited into their home meant that Alexis was seated alongside her current lover at the far end of the table and away from Cecil who was seated at the host's right. As hard as it was to pretend to be enjoying himself, Cecil knew it would have been an impossibility to continue such an act if every time he lifted his head he found himself staring into the eyes of the woman he loved who had rejected him so completely only a few months earlier.

Still when the opportunity arose to take the air so to speak and allow his hosts time to settle their grandchildren, Cecil seized the opportunity to disappear into the garden cigar in hand, anxious to give himself a moment to recover from the shock of seeing Alexis again…time to bury the jealous fury that had seized him in his grip the moment he realised she wasn't by no means here alone.

Taking a long drag from his cigar Cecil paced out his agitation. Back and forth, back and forth as he tried to suppress the feelings that just the sight of Alexis had broken free from the pit in which he had thrown them all those months ago after she had left him alone and heartbroken in that At Tropez hotel suite.

"You'll wear that grass out if you keep going like that Cecil."

Freezing in place Cecil wasn't sure if he was actually hearing things, surely Alexis wouldn't have the balls to come after him.

"I wouldn't have thought you would have cared what I did Alexis." Cecil commented bitterly, turning around and cursing his own stupid heart that seemed to beat twice as fast at the very sight of her.

Alexis was still dressed from dinner, an elegant strapless silk dress with floral print that look vaguely oriental in design. Her dark hair piled on the top of her head with only wisps of hair falling free, it was an artful appearance of casual chic and made Cecil feel old and staid by comparison in his formal attire.

Sighing loudly Alexis moved to take a seat on a nearby bench, Cecil staring in incredulity as she patted the space beside her.

"You have to be joking."

"I am not but I can understand your reluctance." Alexis replied softly. "I behaved badly when we parted last Cecil, I acted like a coward running away like that and you didn't deserve it…I would like the chance to explain…"

"Your chance to explain expired a long time ago Alexis." Cecil retorted sharply, annoyed at himself for even considering listening to her excuses. "Months ago in fact besides what more is there to say, you didn't want to marry me, enough said." He added stubbing his cigar out viciously and turning to leave.

"Cecil please…please." Alexis called out. "It wasn't, it isn't that simple."

Scowling as her damn pleas caused him to pause; Cecil couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. How dare she ask anything further of him, hadn't breaking his heart not once but twice been enough for her?

"No it really is that simple Alexis." Cecil retorted coldly. "If you had even been tempted by my proposal you would not have left the way you did, if you even had any base feelings for me at all you would have at least have had the decency to reject me in person and not just leave such a pathetic…"

"Cecil I was scared, leaving like that was cruel and stupid and I regret it, please if you believe nothing else believe that." Alexis insisted emphatically, so emphatically that Cecil turned back to stare at her amazement.

"You honestly expect me to believe any of that?"

Standing up slowly Alexis approached him cautiously wringing her hands. "I was scared, I still am actually. You have no idea how many times I have thought about what you said and wondered what I could possibly say that will make you understand…Marriage…just even the word makes my nauseous."

Scoffing Cecil could only shake his head in bemusement. "Is this you convoluted way of reusing that old line, it's not you it's me?"

"Cliché or not it happens in this case to be true." Alexis insisted her emerald gaze turned up to him pleadingly. "I liked you…I still like you Cecil you are a wonderful man but I just…"

"Don't love me." Cecil finished for her, clenching his jaw as Alexis had the nerve to look uncomfortable. "Did you even try, or was that too difficult for you?"

"Cecil please it's not that si…"

"No." Cecil insisted cutting off Alexis before she could spin more of her silken words. "You either can love me or you can't."

"And when exactly was I supposed to find that out?" Alexis finally snapped, her every attempt to explain having been rebuffed. "In the twenty four hours we spent together in Rome or perhaps the 48 hours we spent together in St Tropez? You kept dropping into my life Cecil with your own agenda and suddenly I am the bad guy because I wasn't automatically on the same page as you?"

"No because instead of even giving us a chance you bolted in the middle of the god damn night." Cecil argued back, it felt a little good to finally release that tight control on his emotions, and let out some of the frustration he had been feeling ever since St Tropez.

"So I was wrong, I should have stuck around and told you I was nowhere near ready…god knows I don't think I will ever be ready to risk marriage again…and how would you have reacted? You would have blown up at me. You're used to getting everything you want Cecil when you want it I am not exactly blind to that."

"So now it's my fault?" Cecil hissed shaking his head at Alexis's audacity. "I am so sorry I dared to fall in love with you and tell you honestly how I felt, how I wanted nothing more in the world since I fell for you than for you to be my wife and the mother of my children…"

"And you thinking dumping that on me barely hours after seeing me for the second time in two years was acceptable?" Alexis snapped back, her hands moving to her hips as she matched Cecil's glare. "You moved at lightning speed, how on earth was I meant to keep up?"

"You agreed to marry Blake in less time. Besides I would have given you all the time you wanted." Cecil retorted defensively. "You only needed to tell me you weren't ready, I would have waited…"

"Waited with the expectation that eventually I would say yes. But what if I was never ready, what if it was never about you Cecil, what if I would never be ready to marry anyone, ever?" Alexis countered knocking the wind out of Cecil's righteous anger, her eyes glistening with unspilt tears as she tore her gaze away and steadfastly stared at his chest, willing the tears away.

"You don't know what it is like to take that step, to make those promises and then see someone who promised to love and honour you above all others turn into someone you don't even recognise…to freeze inside a marriage that was supposed keep you warm…to watch a love you held so precious turn into something bitter and twisted, so the person you thought would protect you from the world ended up being the one to hurt you more deeply than anyone else. He took my babies Cecil; the man I married stole my children as punishment to hurt me."

"I am not Blake Carrington." Cecil countered yet in the sight of Alexis's very real distress he felt some of the bitterness easing. He had thought it had been him, that he hadn't been enough…he should have known Blake was the real reason, even if not in the way Cecil had assumed.

"No you're a 100% a better man than Blake could even hope to be." Alexis whispered. "But I don't think I can ever trust anyone enough to take that step, to give someone that sort of power over me again…"

"So what you go through the rest of your life drifting from one fling to another…with men who are just using you?" Cecil asked incredulously, studying Alexis in horror as she shrugged.

"I am using them too." Alexis added lifting her gaze from Cecil's chest to finally meet his gaze, her emerald eyes flat and dead looking. "It's far safer that way."

"It's far lonelier as well." Cecil retorted, squashing down the urge to take this fragile looking creature into his arms and comfort her. "Alexis you cannot live like that."

"I can make the best of it. I can indulge myself and try to forget." Alexis replied before smiling sadly. "I don't deserve your love Cecil, I am too broken, find somebody else…"

"It is not that easy Alexis. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Smiling sadly Alexis leant up and Cecil felt the brush of her lips against his cheek, and he guilty breathed in the scent of her perfume, giving into the indulgence to hold her slight frame once more in his arms. Relieved when Alexis allowed it, sighing as she rested her head against his chest, cradling her gently Cecil barely caught her whispered reply.

"Oh god if only you could."

Cecil Colby wasn't sure what to think or to feel.

Part of him was still angry, angry at Alexis; angry at himself for the conflicting feelings, for the way he seemed to be losing his own resolve.

The other part of him just wanted to dwell in the moment, when he held Alexis in his arms and everything, every twisted rotten little thing seemed momentarily to drift away.

Yet there was one thing he was certain of and that was seeing Alexis on the arm of another man was killing him. Alexis clearly hadn't disclosed to her current paramour that the two of them even knew each other let alone that they had been lovers. Still that didn't stop Luca from giving him the stink eye over breakfast. It was a look Cecil was only too happy to return, even if he did it more conservatively down his aristocratic nose.

Still it was quite the relief when Cecil was able to follow his host away from the breakfast table and settle down in the airy study.

"So Mr Colby to business."

Nodding Cecil relaxed back into his chair; this was why he came here after all.

"It was very good of you to come all this way to indulge an old man. I have reviewed your offer and my son assures me it is the best offer on the table, however I confess to some reservations…"

"You mean Luca has some reservations father."

"Giorgio just because you do not agree with your brother on this does not mean he does not have the right to an opinion." The silver haired businessman sighed before turning back to a pensive Cecil.

"You see how I am torn Mr Colby, I stepped back from my business, the business my father started when our family first immigrated to the United States. The business I spent my life building before I finally decided to retire and grant my wife's wish to live out our remaining years back in Italy with her family. I have two sons who I both love dearly, one tells me to sell the other tells me to hold on to everything we have built."

"I can see the position you are in." Cecil replied cautiously. "However since you cannot please both sons surely what is the best financial decision for your company must be the deciding factor, the refinery is not core to your business model, it turns a profit otherwise I wouldn't be interested…"

"And for Cecil Colby money is everything." A sneering voice chimed in from the open French windows…Luca had decided to gate-crash after all.

"This is a private meeting Luca…"

"Oh hush Giorgio. Papi you cannot seriously be thinking of selling our heritage to this dried up money worshiper. That refinery was your greatest achievement and we should be branching into the oil business not leaving it! You cannot seriously want to give up something you worked so hard to achieve."

"Like you would know a day's hard work." Giorgio sneered. "You speak so proudly of family pride and heritage and yet you desecrate our mother's home by bringing that puttana under her roof."

Shifting uncomfortably Cecil didn't need to speak Italian to guess that whatever Alexis had just been called was far from complimentary, yet his fury was directed equally between both brothers, the one who insulted her and Alexis's lover who merely shrugged off the insult with smirk.

"Oh please brother like you wouldn't want to trade for one night in her bed…I assure you it is well worth the Hail Mary's."

"Boys I do not care to have that woman discussed."

"But father "she" is a prime example of why you cannot listen to Luca, how could anyone trust the judgement of a man who would take up with a woman like that? Her reputation alone, oh she might act like a lady but she has warmed more beds than most whores, she abandoned her own flesh and blood and this is the type of woman that Luca chooses to bring home… to bring into this family…"

"Please brother it is not like I am planning on marrying her. It is only a bit of fun; now I know that is an alien concept to you…"

"So you're just using her?" Cecil surprised him by the question, surprised himself and his companions who after descending into a family squabble had all but forgotten his presence. Yet despite his conscious decision to let Luca hang himself Cecil just couldn't sit here a moment longer listening to Alexis be slandered by these ignorant people.

Couldn't they see how fragile she was? How these lifestyle choices of hers were not really choices but a cry for help? Was he really the only one who could see this?

"Like it is any of your concern Colby." Luca sneered. "Unless of course you are interested, however I think even for a whore she is a little out of your league."

"Don't call her that." Cecil hissed his blue eyes narrowing in disgust. "How can you stand there and call her that? You brought her here and you stand by and let the woman you share your bed with be insulted, you insult her yourself…"

"Please Mr Colby I understand you take offence at such language." The silver haired patriarch stepped in placatingly. "It is ungentlemanly of my sons to use such language in front of our guest or to drag you into our family squabbles."

"So in private you would permit them to slander a lady?" Cecil queried, unable to reign in his temper now it had been aroused.

"Please Mr Colby I think we all can agree she is no 'lady'." Giorgio piped in, surprised when Cecil turned a look of pure disgust on him.

"You stand there and judge her on the fact that she has slept with a few men when clearly your brother," Cecil paused turning back to glare at the father of the two squabbling boys who had the nerve to look at him in askance, "your son has clearly warmed more than his fair share of beds."

"He is a good looking boy, it is expected…It is not the same thing…a woman like that is nothing for anyone to be falling out over. Please Mr Colby sit down and let us continue this conversation."

"I doubt she would share the same opinion." Cecil countered hotly before turning to the smirking Luca. "And from where I am standing it is the young lady who should be embarrassed to be with your son; good looking and feckless, perennially afraid that you will only ever been a momma's boy and living in your brother's shadow."

"Just where do you get the nerve…" Luca hissed stepped forward his fists clenched.

"I get it you're jealous because I'm young and good looking and could get any girl that I want whereas you only attract those after you money. But hey Colby if you want my girl so badly why don't you take her, I have others, take her and leave my family business alone, I was getting bored with her anyway."

Cecil couldn't help it his fist was up and swinging, it clearly caught Luca by surprise. Yet the hot headed Italian quickly regrouped and Cecil found himself in the first proper fistfight of his life and unfortunately the younger man had considerably more experience. Several badly placed blows later and after one lucky punch from Luca caught him hard in the gut Cecil felt the wind knocked squarely out of him.

Sinking to his knees he gasped for air. Watching helplessly as Luca raised his hand for once last blow and was only restrained by his older brother.

It was humiliating and it seemed worse was yet to come, a knockout blow of the financial kind delivered by the silver haired patriarch.

"I think that concludes our business Mr Colby, might I suggest once you have recovered sufficiently that you book yourself into a hotel for the night…I doubt we will be seeing each other again."

Painful, humiliating and costly and yet as Cecil caught sight of Luca's split lip and bloodied handsome face, he really couldn't bring himself to regret it.

It was raining, big fat droplets of autumn rain against the windows of his hotel suite…not that this really qualified as more than a hotel room, yet it was the best he could find locally without having to make the long trip to the nearest city. His flight was booked for tomorrow afternoon and there hadn't been any possibility of changing it today.

So Cecil was left to wallow, his jaw ached, his gut felt bruised and what did he have to show for it other than the satisfaction of messing up Luca's perfect face a little? So he ordered a brandy and some ice from room service and tried to tend to his wounds as best he could.

Taking a look in the bathroom mirror Cecil winced at the damage, a split lip, an eye that was already starting to darken and as he shrugged off his shirt, hissing at the pain, the beginning of some painful looking bruising. He looked like some sort of hoodlum and not the respectable businessman he was, well most of time.

Dampening one of the towels Cecil did his best to clean up what he could, relieved when there was a knock on the door and his much needed ice was about to be delivered.

"Just a minute." Cecil called out, cursing as he forced his shirt back on and fastened it hastily before heading back into the bedroom to answer the door. Only it wasn't exactly the room service he was expecting.

"Jesus you look terrible."

Blinking in surprise it took Cecil a moment to accept what he was seeing. Perhaps Luca had hit him harder than he thought.

"Well don't just stand there Cecil let me in."

Stepping back numbly Cecil could only watch as Alexis sauntered into his hotel room, her nose wrinkling slightly as she took in their less than five star surroundings, "I see your room isn't much better than mine, honestly how they can claim this is a boutique hotel astounds me", before her attention was once more locked on Cecil. "Oh Cecil that really looks sore."

"Thank you for stating the bloody obvious Alexis." Cecil snapped, his stunned silence at her sudden appearance coming quickly to an end. "What the devil are you doing here?"

"I come bearing gifts." Alexis replied evasively, dropping a package on the bed, her emerald eyes raking over his bruised face before dropping to his barely fastened shirt. "God's Cecil what did he do to you…how bad is it…do you need to see a doctor?" She added her hands reaching out for the fastened buttons.

Stepping back Cecil clutched at his shirt holding it closed as he felt suddenly exposed and vulnerable, repeating his previous question. "What are you doing here Alexis?"

"I came to check you were alright obviously." Alexis replied slowly, her emerald eyes narrowing as she clearly pondered something. "You don't have a concussion do you?"

"I am fine. Have you sated your curiosity? I don't require any assistance, so feel free to leave...besides shouldn't you be fussing over Luca, he is your current lover…"

"No he's most definitely my ex-lover, honestly Cecil please do try to keep up." Alexis retorted boldly before turning back to the package she had dumped on Cecil's bed, her trembling hands belaying her confident front. "Here I got this at the chemist before it shut. Its arnica, if you put that on the bruising it should help some, but it stings like a bugger when you first put it on."

Surprised by Alexis's revelation and the surprising thoughtfulness of her gift Cecil could only nod hesitantly; his curiosity peaked as there was clearly more left in the bag. "What else did you bring?"

"Why liquid refreshment of course." Alexis retorted just as there was a sharp rap on the door. "I think after today we both deserve a drink don't you?"

Opening the door rather than answer her question Cecil ignored the curious stares of the bell boy, all but snatching the bucket of ice and large brandy out of the boy's hands before slamming the door shut.

"Perfect just what I need." Alexis said liberating Cecil of his ice bucket and a moment later producing a magnum of fine champagne which she deposited into Cecil's ice.

"That was supposed to be for me." Cecil spluttered, watching as Alexis actually produced a pair of crystal champagne flutes from her bag. "Just where did you get all this..."

"From our less than hospitable former hosts." Alexis retorted bitterly, her emerald eyes flashing with some untold wickedness.

"You stole them?" Cecil spluttered amazed when Alexis merely shrugged off the fact she had quite clearly stolen from their former hosts.

"I doubt very much they will miss them, not that I care either way…Now are you going to put something on those bruises or are you going to make me do it?"

"Alexis you just can't…" Cecil began before sighing. It was impossible to argue with her and clearly despite repeated questioning Alexis had already told him all she intended to about why she was here. Instead it was easier to acquiesce, to take the arnica and use it as instructed.

Picking up the little bottle Cecil headed back into the sanctuary of the bathroom, shrugging off his shirt once more as he studied his reflection, he uncapped the bottle and innocently dabbed it on to his split lip.

"Jesus Christ!" Cecil cursed, it was like his lip was on fire, it god damn hurt more than the punch had.

"Oh honestly you are such a baby." Alexis tutted from the bathroom doorway, stepping forward she retrieved the towel Cecil had used earlier and relieving Cecil of the arnica swabbed some onto the towel. "Now stand still."

It was a surreal moment and Cecil simply couldn't believe it was happening, Alexis here in his hotel suite gently tending wounds he had obtained in a fight over her honour, and this mere months after she had abandoned him in the middle of the night.

"There that should help some." Alexis's voice was gentle as her fingers lingered on Cecil's bare torso, her emerald gaze lingering on the nasty looking redness on his abdomen.

For a long moment Cecil felt his breath catch in the back of his throat, the soft caress of Alexis's fingertips over his skin, stirred feelings and desires that he had tried so hard to supress.

"Cecil why did you hit Luca?"

The question was so softly spoken and unexpected that Cecil had to blink away the haze that just being this close to Alexis, her touch and the scent of her perfume invoked.

"Is this why you are really here?" Cecil snapped, stepping back from Alexis and breaking the spell she had cast over him. "Out of concern for your lover…"

"My ex-lover and no I am not here for him." Alexis replied softly her emerald eyes flitting up to meet Cecil's gaze. "I am here because of you, because when Luca swanned in bragging about teaching you a lesson I was worried about you…Cecil getting into fists fights is not like you no matter if Luca ruined your deal..."

"You think this was about the refinery?" Cecil couldn't help but laugh, oh the irony. "You think I would strike the first blow over business?"

"Well no not really, that's what makes no damn sense, but what else could it be…Unless…" Alexis pushed her emerald eyes wide and pleading. "Was it my fault? Did Luca find out about us?"

"No he is as ignorant as he is offensive; Alexis none of this was your fault." Cecil replied sighing as he moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I chose to throw the deal away, I hit Luca and I take responsibility for the consequences of that."

"But why?"

"I didn't appreciate his choice of language." Cecil replied vaguely, suddenly unable to meet Alexis's inquisitive gaze, "Alexis the why doesn't matter…"

"I think it does." Alexis insisted surprising Cecil as she reached out to touch his bruised jaw, causing Cecil to start at her touch, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away again as her gentle touch caressed his skin.

"Do you know what I think…I think you are telling me half-truths Cecil Colby, you say that fight was not about business, so then it had to have been about something else, if it wasn't about me then you would have just said so but instead you said it wasn't my fault." Alexis paused, her small delicate hands cupping his cheeks and forcing Cecil to look up at her, reading the truth of her suspicions on Cecil's face.

"So it was very much about me, but Luca clearly didn't know we had been lovers so it wasn't that he was taunting you…" Alexis trailed off, the pieces suddenly coming together.

"You said his language…It was me wasn't it, he insulted me, that is why you hit him…Oh Cecil…"

"I wasn't about to just sit there and listen to them slander you like that…I won't repeat what was said but you were not there to defend yourself and…" Cecil sighed reaching up to catch Alexis's falling hands. "Even though you may not love me Alexis I couldn't just sit there and listen to those ignorant men insult you like that…I just lost my temper."

"And you lost your deal because of it."

Snorting elegantly in derision Cecil shrugged before muttering. "It was just a deal, just business, other things are more important."

"I'm more important?" Alexis whispered her gaze dropping to their joined hands, yet Cecil wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or he was actually supposed to answer.

"More important than Colby Co, even now, even after how I…" Alexis's voice wavered slightly and Cecil was surprised to catch sight of a tear slipping down her cheek.

Releasing Alexis's hands Cecil reached up, cupping her cheek and brushing the tears away with his thumb. "Yes."

As Alexis lifted her head once more Cecil caught sight of glassy emerald eyes, then he felt the tentative touch of those delicate little hands on his shoulders. Her touch was light at first, just resting against his skin, then she moved closer and Cecil could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin as her fingers gripped him harder.

In that moment Cecil wanted nothing more than to pull Alexis into his arms, to lean up and kiss her but he held himself in place. This time Alexis had to be the one to make the first move, she had to choose to kiss him, choose to do so knowing full well now how he felt and what he wanted.

If she chose to back away now Cecil would be able to let her go, he would respect her decision and not pursue her anymore but if Alexis took that first step, if she chose to be with him now…

The sudden presence of Alexis's body barely brushing against his own was like an electric current through Cecil's whole body, the soft caress of silk against his bare skin and Cecil could feel himself getting hard at just the possibility of what might happen next. Yet still he didn't move, he held himself firmly in place as Alexis's fingers moved up his neck and into his hair, even as she tilted his head back and wetted her lips.

Still Cecil Colby was still only human and when he felt Alexis's soft little lips tentatively press against his own he made it easy for her, relaxing into her kiss and opening his mouth in welcome as her tongue flicked across his lips.

After that it was like slipping back into a well-worn groove, Alexis seemed to melt into him, straddling and pressing down into his lap, Cecil's hands dropping to cup and hold her backside as Alexis rubbed their torso's together and Cecil once more enjoyed the feeling of her pert little breasts pressed against his body.

Yet it seemed neither of them was in the mood to take it slow, kisses became wilder and more demanding and with Cecil help Alexis was already grinding their bodies together…Already shirtless Cecil was surprised when Alexis minutely lifted herself from his lap for a moment, tugging at the hem of her skirt, exposing thighs clad in black stockings before she began to attack the button of his trousers.

Quick to follow Alexis's lead Cecil's hands dipped under the newly lifted skirt, skimming over stockings and skin, till he found damp silk slipping fingers underneath he stroked and explored, amazed by the wet demanding heat that was already waiting for him. Impatient and starving Cecil felt his control shatter as Alexis managed to attack the remains of his clothes and free a very eager part of him, her quick little palm tightening around the hard length of him.

Closing his hand around the wet slip of silk Cecil gave one quick hard pull, ripping the material in half even as Alexis closed him in her fist and shifted herself to sink down around him.

Grunting as he felt Alexis take him in inch by inch Cecil relished every second, yet quickly the need to thrust, to possess over took and the laboriously slow little rocking movements Alexis was now able to manage simply wasn't going to cut it.

Hands tight under Alexis's buttocks Cecil ignored the protest of his abused muscles as he stood, the floor was too small, the bedroom too far…the opposite wall…Two steps and Alexis was simply trapped between his body and the cold tiled wall of the tiny bathroom.

For a moment Cecil relished the feeling of Alexis pressed against him, the feel of her clenched tight around the length of him. Then he withdrew as much as he was able without dropping her and with little restraint thrust roughly back, then again and again and again. His hands slick with sweat Cecil grunted his lust as he buried himself repeatedly inside Alexis's tight little body. He wasn't being a gentleman, he wasn't capable of gentle anything right now, not that Alexis seemed to mind if her cries of throaty encouragement were anything to go by.

"I love you…damn you…love you…." Cecil moaned into Alexis's neck as he kissed and sucked her delicate skin before sliding up to plunder her mouth. "Come for me…Alexis…love."

Alexis' hands tightened painfully in his hair, her nails raking against his scalp as they rutted wildly, exclaiming her pleasure loudly even as Cecil confessed his continue devotion. Within moments the world exploded and Alexis dragged a very willing Cecil over the edge, blood pounding in their ears as the rush of release washed over the both.

Slumped against the wall neither could move, it was too much; it was more than Cecil could ever recall sex being, even all those previous encounters with Alexis.

Panting slowly gave way to slow open mouth kisses, and clutching hands to stroking caresses. The world stopped spinning finally and Cecil somehow found the strength to push away from the bathroom wall that had been the only thing holding them both upright. Cradling Alexis's still trembling body closely in his arms Cecil somehow managed to take the few staggering steps through into the bedroom and over to the bed.

Sinking down onto the soft surface, Cecil gave himself over completely to Alexis's embrace, unable to tear his hands or lips away from her; he removed the last vestiges of clothing from her body, taking his time to caress her skin. Yet the lure of exhaustion was too great, and as much as Cecil wanted to savour the moment, as great as his fear was that he would once more awake to an empty room, there was no fighting sleep right now.

It was still dark when he woke and the space beside him was vacant but Cecil knew even before he opened his eyes that this time was not the same as before…Alexis was still here.

Blinking his eyes Cecil shifted up to lean against the head board.

"Evening sleeping beauty." A teasing voice called out from the window seat and Cecil squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, picking up the pale glow of long bare legs.

"You could have woken me."

"I thought about it, but then I realised I could use the time to think." Alexis replied softly, and Cecil could now make out the shape of her face even if he couldn't see well enough to discern her expression.

"Think about what?" Cecil asked cautiously.

"Oh about me and my life, what I have been doing for the last two years and why…why I seem so damn intent on destroying myself..." Alexis replied her voice breaking slightly and Cecil moved as if to approach.

"Don't Cecil I need…I need to get this out whilst I still have the courage and I need to be able to think so please for now just stay there." Alexis added and it was clear to both of them the plea in her voice.

"Alright I'm listening." Cecil whispered gently. "Just please remember Alexis whatever it is you need I am prepared to give, I would give everything I have just to have you back in my life."

Laughing in a choked sort of way Alexis shifted in her seat, and Cecil could now make out his shirt draped across her body. "What I could do with such impulsive promises Cecil."

Smiling Cecil acknowledged her point with a slight nod, waiting in anticipation for her next words.

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"Of you, of me, of what we could be if I let us…" Alexis babbled. "But mainly I am afraid of being let down again, of trusting and being betrayed… I don't know if I have any courage left Cecil and yet I cannot go on like I have been. I cannot go wasting myself and my life on men like Luka…"

"I am very very glad to at least hear you say that." Cecil replied gently. "I wish I could promise you that everything between us would always be perfect Alexis, I can promise to try, I can promise to love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough…what if what I can give you isn't enough Cecil? Won't you come to resent me, won't love turn to hate?"

"I will take you on your terms Alexis; I need you as part of my life. I won't hide from you that what I have in mind is to make you my wife but I think perhaps you were right when you said we were rushing things somewhat…Why don't we just take this a few steps back? Enjoy this as it is, spend some time together…"

"And if I can never marry you?" It was a serious question, and the tension in the room was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Then I hope you're prepared to live in sin." Cecil retorted causing Alexis to bark out a laugh as the dark cloud suddenly dissipated.

"You are not serious…A Colby living in sin…Why Denver society would never receive you again."

"Then we leave Denver behind." Cecil replied seriously yet a smile tugged at his lips as he patted the space beside him in the bed, relieved when Alexis seemed drawn enough out of her dark thoughts to join him. "We become travelling hobo's living our lives wherever the whim takes us."

"Now I know you are toying with me Cecil." Alexis sank down next to Cecil in bed, snuggling into the crook of his neck as Cecil's hands leisurely trailed along her thighs and disappeared under the oversized shirt.

"Not yet but give me a few moments…" Cecil retorted even as his hands found parts of Alexis he very much was looking to play with. Yet it seemed Alexis was not yet ready to let go of their conversation and her hands seized his through the thin shirt, her emerald eyes suddenly so close that Cecil could see every inflection.

"Cecil I am being serious. I need to know, I need you to show me I can trust you with more than just my body."

"Then give me time, give me a chance love." Cecil whispered leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "I will find a way to show you you can trust…somehow Alexis I promise I will find a way…"


End file.
